Lepus:: Flaming Dzieci
by KathrynHill
Summary: After Lepus claims the Devil's Land, he meets a mare named Miss Macabre...


**Lepus**

**Flaming dzieci**

This is a story about my fictional charrie Lepus. 'Flaming Dzieci' means 'the flaming child' in some language I googled (yet forgot).

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the mare Miss Macabre. She's the creation of one of the players who quit on the Wild Lands named CheesyCheckers3. Nor do I play Pepe Wairua (CheesyCheckers3), Never Everest (gingerelicutter), Varsha (CheesyCheckers3), Hope (Jenn), Coata Lee (Nightgoddess), Picador (Nightgoddess), Varekai (Nightgoddess), or Eviva (Nightgoddess)

Lepus scanned the terrain with heartless black sockets, getting himself accustomed to the new land. It was perfect for him, this dark forest renowned as the Devil's Land, a place where no light touched and where clouds obscured the sun every second of the day. Mist crept from the blackest corners of the terra, forming grey tendrils of dense fog around the blackened tree trunks and streams bubbled up from the earth, gurgling along through the forest. The foliage was lush, but a very dull green. It would give one the impression that the Devil's Land was rotting, dying, but Lepus knew better. A haunting aura drifted around it, heightened to eerie levels now that the sun had nearly set, luring the muscular columns into that first rhythmic stride that brought him into the Devil's Land and made that face, so demonically handsome, twist with malicion.

This place attracted him into its sinister depths. He found that he simply couldn't resist the pull it had on him. There was just something lurking in these shadows that fueled his wicked persona, sent his lurid mouth sneering into the darkness, put his mind spiraling off in waves of delicious insanity. Evil obscured his every thought, carelessness influencing his every decision, cruelty controlling each of his motions. Lepus slithered blackly further into the Devil's Land, leaving traces of his threatening perfume on the weathered tree trunks. The studs that should follow sooner or later would get the message to leave, or else he'd prove easily to them that he never lost. Silly children, it was always enjoyable to send them crying back to their mothers.

He found as he continued to travel that a hollow roaring flickered through his ears, growing steadily stronger as he pushed further toward the heart of the forest. The place was just a blob of trees, not set in any particular formation, and the foliage became less thick once you got past the forbidding outer fringe. Paths twisted through the trees, leading ever onward, and Lepus's panther-like tread never once hesitated as he ghosted along. The greenery thinned to nothing abruptly and Lepus found himself staring across at a wide river thundering through, splitting the Devil's Land in half with its foaming waters. Slippery silver stones bordered the river, threatening to give way beneath the black stallion's pedestals as he paced along the banks, fathomless eyes the color of midnight narrowed scathingly against the deadly current. It was nearly impossible, he knew, because up ahead he could distinctly hear another roar, even louder, and millions of pounds of water crumbling from the precipitous cliff he had spotted when he'd taken his first glance out over the place from the mountains high above it. That was where this terra was perched, high up, overlooking an endless valley where creatures of the light dwelled. These jagged mountains that rose up pierced the sky like ravenous teeth, the Devil's Land sitting directly below the summit and staring out onto the sun-filled valley.

The obsidian shadow continued to pace, staring furiously out across at the other side. Swirling foam licked hungrily at his iron hooves.

What he was looking for was a place to properly set his claim. A point higher than any other in the lands. Thus found, he would proceed to scream out his challenge, pronounce that the land was his, etc. etc.

With a venomous look at the opposite bank, Lepus spun around and loped toward the waterfall. He slid along the water's edge, a banner of silken fire rippling from his thick-set neck and sheer titanium muscle quivering dangerously underneath his night-dark canvas. A face that was wickedly handsome shifted smoothly from the left to the right, possessing gleaming black orbs of the highest degree of evil.

Once he reached the spot where the river cascaded down into the valley, Lepus slid to a halt and flattened his ears, striking the earth with one iron forehoof. From his malevolent lips a fearsome snarl slithered into the air, spreading down into the lands below his own. Following it, a scream lashed out, challenging and arrogant, chilling the stones beneath his hooves as he began to pace again, glaring murderously down into the valley and kicking earth into the air. Demonic, he waltzed to the water's edge and struck at the foaming current, splashing his glistening frame, releasing into the air his trumpets claiming the Devil's Land as his.


End file.
